In The Hands Of Fate
by HisDarkGoddess
Summary: Taken from a loved one. She must find her way back, but will he want her. DominicXAnemone


**A/N: This is my first fanfiction. Please no Flames. I hope you enjoy this one-shot. I know there probably are some gammer and spelling errors but my spell check isn't working.**

**Disclaimer: I don't these characters. Except for Kairea.**

In The Hands Of Fate.

Dominic Sighed and looked down at a picture on his desk. The picture was of a pink hair girl sitting on a tree branch smiling down at Dominic who was asleep under the tree. That was the last day he saw her. Coronal Huey had came to the woods were the were and demanded that Anemone come back with him that she was his property. Anemone screamed as loud as she could waking up Dominic who tried everything to get Huey to let his wife stay. But as soon as Huey found out they were married that enraged him more. He picked up Anemone and told Dominic not to look for them or Anemone would suffer, the fate for the world was more important than the love of two Kids who thought they were in love.

That was five years ago. Coronal Dominic was 26 years old and if she was still alive his wife Anemone would be 21 but she would still look 16 .

Anemone looked around the small windowless prison she was suppose to call her bedroom. Huey that stupid Bastard had not let her see the outside for the past 5 years. He said only good girls who didn't run away to be with a good for a nothing man could see the light so in other words Anemone was stuck in here. She felt like she was going insane. First Huey told her that Dominic left her to die. Then she found out that he was lying. Then Huey kidnapped her and looked her in this Damn room! Another thing that really ticked her off was when Huey kidnapped her she was pregnant and when she had the baby. Huey took it and she has no clue what he did with her for all Anemone knew Huey could have killed the baby. She had to get out of here. She just had to even if it killed her.

Huey walked towards Anemones door and knocked Quietly "Anemone Are you Awake? Its time to eat." Anemone Stood and opened the door after Huey unlocked it. "Good Morning Coronal Huey." Huey Sat down her food " Good morning Anemone how did you sleep?" Anemone looked down at the cereal and Gagged Quietly "I slept fine I just have a headache from sleeping the wrong way." Huey smiled " I'm Glad you slept good that's always a plus." As Huey was talking Anemone noticed for the first time that Huey had a gun on his left side just sitting there in its holster 'Hmm that should be easy enough to get all I have to do is act frisky and he will be in the palm of my hands literally.' Anemone Stood up and pushed Huey up against the wall bring her lips to his. His eyes went wide as Anemones Hands trailed up his left leg "God some one is very frisky today" Anemone backed away gun in hand "Huey were is my Daughter?" Huey paled instantly "She's in the pool. She should come straight to you if you say her name its Kairea." Anemone Smiled "Good now Say good night you son of a bitch" She shot the gun. The bullet went straight through his skull. Anemone Laid the gun down and went down to the pool just as he said when Anemone called for Kairea she ran straight to her. Anemone along with Kairea headed to Gekko State. She went straight to Holland and asked if Euruka was there. She was. Anemone Left Kairea with Euruka just incase Dominic didn't want to see them. Then she head to Dominic's house. She knocked on the door softly.

Dominic was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. He stood up and walked down the steps stopping by a mirror to cheek his appearance just incase it was Anemone even though he highly doubted it was. He open the door and looked at the girl standing on the door step. When he saw who it was he just about fainted it was Anemone.

After five years she was back and she wasn't dead. Besides the little bit of blood on her cheek she looked as beautiful as ever. Dominic closed his eye and opened them again " Anemone? Is that really you? Please tell me I'm not dreaming" Anemone smiled " I'm sorry but I got to bust your bubble. It is really me. I'm alive." Dominic looked at her " but how what happened to Huey?" "I killed him. I didn't mean to but I was going insane in that place all I could think about was you." Dominic Paled instantly " you killed him? Anemone that isn't good." "I know its not but we can deal with that later. Just be glad that I'm back." Dominic Smiled " of course I'm happy, how can I not be my wife is back and I am never letting her go again."

Anemone blushes slightly as Dominic pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly "I've missed you a lot baby." I've missed you to. I'm back and I am never ever leaving you again."

**The End**

-Kairea

**A/N: Please Read and Review thanks. I might add additional chapters to this story if I get enough reviews.**


End file.
